Hercules (God of War)
Hercules is a major antagonist in the video game; God of War III. He's is the son of Zeus, half-brother of Kratos, and one of the bosses Kratos encounters. Personality Hercules seems to be easily susceptible to jealousy to the point of being irrational since he thought of Kratos as Zeus’ favorite, despite the fact that Kratos and Zeus wanted to destroy each other, and the good of his life was far outweighed by the bad. Hercules was also very proud and arrogant, but his great strength may have left him entitled to being that way. Family * *Hercules is voiced by Kevin Sorbo, who played the character in the TV show Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. *Hercules was originally planned to appear in God of War II, but was scrapped due to time and budget constraints. *Hercules' death in God of War III marked the fourth time Kratos killed a half-brother, the first time was when he killed Pollux in God of War: Ascension, the second time is Ares in God of War and the third time was when he killed Perseus in God of War II. *Hercules stated that he did two of his labors during Kratos’ quest, but was a famous hero and worshipped as a god before Kratos was. He may have died after performing ten, completed them while his half-brother was on his quest or was rather comparing his labors to the Ghost of Sparta’s own, expressing his jealousy. This may have just been an alteration to the games. *Despite the gods having their Greek names, Hercules still went by his Roman name instead of Heracles, his Greek name. This may be because he is more well known by his Roman name. *There were a number of moves named after Hercules in God of War and an unlockable costume of him in God of War II. However this version bore no resemblance to the God Of War III version, but this may have been because the creators had not decided fully on his appearance yet. *There seems to be a lion theme to Hercules, most likely a reference to his considering the slaying of the Nemean Lion a labor worthy of him. His Nemean Cestus have lion faces and some of their moves generate images of lions and beasts. Hercules’ helmet is designed after a lion face with the plume becoming a mane of sorts and his shoulder armor resembles lion paws. *Hercules fighting as Hera’s champion is both fitting and ironic since his Greek name means “Hera’s pride” yet in mythology, Hera despised Hercules since he was an illegitimate child of her husband, Zeus. *Both Hercules and Kratos are very similar in many ways besides being half-brothers. For one they both killed their wife and child under the influence of a certain god (Ares for Kratos, and Hera for Hercules), they are both demigods, and they were forced to serve the gods for several years. *It is likely that when Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Hercules was probably infected by Jealousy/Envy. *According to the special features in God of War III, Hercules stands almost 12 feet tall, and weighs more than 4000 pounds. *His unofficial 13th and final labor was to kill Kratos to become the God of War, ironically 13 is commonly referred to as the unlucky number which would foreshadow his death at the hands of Kratos. Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Fighters Category:Evil Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Leader